The Sliver Of A NeverEnding Moon
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The Sliver Of A Never ending Moon-Thus the night has never ended, carrying with it all of it's secrets untold within a simple sliver of shattered glass, held within the grasp of the lost, unknown of its cause, for all has been forgotten, even of and within those who once shared the same glimpsing misguided fragments over time displayed -continued -inside.- adv./rom.
1. Chapter 1

The Sliver Of A Neverending Moon

Chapter One

Sliver Of Withholding

By Inuyashas Youkai

Important disclosure alert: I don't own anything involving Inu Yasha etc. Thereof.

Summary:

The Sliver Of A Never ending Moon-Thus the night has never ended, carrying with it all of it's secrets untold within a simple sliver of shattered glass, held within the grasp of the lost, unknown of its cause, for all has been forgotten, even of and within those who once shared the same glimpsing misguided fragments over time displayed in disorganized placements from the original path, but the single thing urging them to continue to rediscover it , is the desire to be closer to the pure light,deceptively hidden underneath the glowing paler hue of the never ending moon.

The heavy stroke of night , by its unceasing brush , painted once again of a portrait, a poetic depiction of the skies consistent dark spreading across the horizons. Settling down , as it was decided that enough time was spent lingering around in the search for anything that was , but then coming up with the nothing that was found. Eyes flickering closed , while leaning against that of a broad trunk of a chosen tree, and a tightened fist enclosed itself around the only thing left in possibly discovering what it was kept unknown , ignoring the sharp pain from the object piercing through calloused flesh of the hand unknowingly offering to ensure its protection, and without even knowing as to what the object was. It wasn't long after with the sound of the crickets lightly giving a subtle caress in a soft serenade, and the billowing gusts of winds came to and fro, as it seemed to offer up a longing comfort to the one , who hadn't known it was sorely needed, then sleep took over the lost , unbeknownst left without.

Leaves followed its destined course traveling in the invisible trails , as the combinations of polar opposites ; wild flames , and fridgid ice took their toll , blowing around breaths of air in their unknown , but erratic trees had strongly made its position on the matter known in the desires to stay in its chosen place on the earth , as they stood against the flowing bursts of air coming upon them in strong periodic pushes upon their sturdy , but pliable forms when bending with mother earth's pleads to bring rain upon its neglected soils. Delicate blades of grass upon their deceivingly sharpened ends had been tossed , and turned with the natural force being placed upon them as it seemingly seemed to curl around its particular nearby object , stronger than itself to prevent themselves being pulled asunder by their roots.

The liquid readying itself to answer the call to empty itself upon the earth , as the clouded fluffiness loaded down in its willing weight to hold becoming no longer able to carry. Its first droplet began to fall into its predestined depths below , as the known to follow second , third , and fourth then plummeted down afterwards creating a slowly starting but rapidly increasing downpour. With its showering came the comings of its occupy -able companion with its pair-able component of thunder , followed by the signs of its path , lightening. The speed of the delivering rain created a blurring wall , misting up towards the awaiting fog covering to encompass of all surroundings.

Tired eyes opened broadly upon feeling the first arrival of moisture upon the supple flesh of ones cheek, then jumping to stand upright upon both feet, and rushed through the elements in the task of finding adequate shelter. Soaken to the bone , as the rain had plummeted its source upon the worn simple cloth by the one whose will carried over all else to find someplace dry nearby, in the end after much time had past, such place found . Although it wasn't the most wished for destination , but the place was dry, and somewhat pleasant with the warmth to chase away the chill, if one could ignore the abundance of dust.

The shelter found was that of a hidden room built off a bottom depth of what appeared to be a now unused water well , and one that in the beginning was littered with odd bones sunken into the end of where the opening of the well led, into the presently hardened soil. At first the initial jump into the well's mouth had a definite pull against the one failing , until the feeling was ignored for the concern of a even greater worry , as to where it will end , and what will be there waiting once arrived at the bottom, but nothing could prepare the one accompanying its densely sparse space for what their eyes were greeted with. Although it wasn't anything special , but without the missing presence of the water , even with the falling rain was a oddly strange discovery , and in it finding a place to stay for a bit.

The lone form then shook off the drenched clothes , and laying it against what appeared to be peculiarly placed wooden steps once finding after climbing a frayed rope dangling down the well's pit . Finding some slightly used candles, a worn blanket , and a enclosed specially sealed crate of some kind filled with dried meats, it was soon that with the new additions claimed in the prolonged search , more items were added into the limited inventory of what was had, and these had definitely created more for comfort. Eventually making a way back towards a healing slumber , the being curled within the inviting warmth , then once again fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to the one sleeping deeply , had they known of the ignored pull from earlier , or the fading tingle slowly leaving their exhausted form behind, for the reasons as to why it had , or what caused it spoke of disastrous endings if one discovered as to the consequences to the actions already set in motions , predictably poised to miss, but only when the dawning fell upon the oblivious , speaking of exactly what was left behind , and when one passed through the hidden magic within the waterless well, for the last time, at least for great lengths of it passing them unawares. Alas , it was even with a tightly grasped hold over the mysteriously evading sliver that spoke without words of its dire waring , unheard of its silent words, but as the one fell deeper , descending into the awaiting dark , and without knowing , as to what remained a secret , the stranger's hand wrapped its hand further around it , while the other formed around itself..

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

The Sliver Of A Neverending Moon

Chapter Two

Elsewhere

By Inuyashas Youkai

A woman dressed in a pair of jogging pants, and a tank , deeply involved with the beat within her ears , as she continued to enjoy the exheration felt with her nightly run, as the moon shone brightly in its parted stage within the cycle. Long black hair was pulled tighly into a high ponytail , moving in a bouncy sway with her movements. Alongside her trotted a leashed companion trailing behind her , at her side, and was oblivious to anything outside of the moment , and of her immediate surroundings to ensure safety while partaking of her favorite pastime taken only at night.

Once passing that of a long fence line , one that encompassed a rather large structure, and it was coming too a particular spot towards where the wooden barrier to keep others not having business at this location out, that immediately tugged within side her almost pulling her towards whatever it was that obviously wanted the woman to follow the direction of its demanded calling. Standing still, feeling torn on whether the woman should go towards the unknown waiting for her to arrive, but what would be there , and why . Although for some reason it was felt that deep inside her , it was within her own mind developed a theory , one that screamed it wasn't a whom , but a what , though a whom wasn't far behind, and it was also realized that it wasn't the first time, she felt this way . Alas the how's and when's weren't at the moment coming up with anything specific within her recollections.

Farther away , a couple of buddies were chasing down some beers at a local bar , waiting for their third arriving companion whom said they were on their way , as they continued to follow a timely tradition. Originally, it was one made to keep contact with the other to catch up with goings on within their life , as the years passed by. Each taking turns to choose where to meet up , as to maintain change so that it wasn't the same old boring meet up spot every time. The two arriving early had started with a pitcher while waiting for late arrival because of his older sibling piling more than what was possible once again , and it was as they were doing so , each one involved themselves in a round of shooting the shit with the other.

"So hows married life? " One friend asked the other.

"It's going well, I mean she's everything I used to dream about a woman taking care of me , when I was a child . I feel as sappy as it sounds , loved , accepted , and the action in the bedroom isn't bad either. "The male being spoken to responded honestly , but cockily.

"Don't tell me the gutter received another rat for it's perverse bidding" A newcomers voice rasped with mirth over the two already conversing, starting the party without him.

"Nah , if that were true I'd be like this one next to me , and drueling over the chance to catch a feel upon all the female ass within this joint!" The one speaking lovingly dirty about the happenings with his wife corrected the new arrival.

"You guys just don't understand , besides it's not all of them just the pretty ones.." The other male being accused of such treachery opposed.

"Ha ! Don't kid yourself like your trying to deceive us , which is pointless cause we know you by now like a open book that screams 'Iam a pervert ' to countless innocent asses your hand's come across in a firm groping. " The accusing friend , being the late arrival that he was as of recent , just uncovered the obvious ploy to his friends actions.

Sharing a light moment of laughter before all three of them all of a sudden got serious , as three pairs of eyes caught onto each other with attentive reminders to more dire matters, but it was only one who felt brave enough to break the uncomfortable silence .

" So whats the plan guys , now I don't mind the wait if at the end has some sort of meaning to it instead of waiting for nothing. "

" I get it , but it has only been what , within the last few centuries that even we got the little bit of memories back that we had, and being able to recall them , but not what had happened in the first place to cause this nightmare to begin .. One of the three mused aloud as he thought of those long years passed by without even knowing, while a sudden shiver coursed down his spine.

"But from what you know , are we in the right time to even start looking, and to make our appearance known?" Another one, one of the first to arrive questioned , as thoughts of the beautifully strong willed woman that wasn't presently near him to constantly fondle.

" We should always be looking , but it depends on what we find when we locate them on whether the direction we act on from there.." The last of the three , but one of the first arrivals , mentioned offhandedly while his thoughts lingered on the one unknown to him for so long , but now that he had, it was in his deepest hope that it wasn't too late.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sliver Of A Neverending Moon

Chapter Three

In Part

By Inuyashas Youkai

Opening weakened eyes of violet onto the nearby surroundings , as it was darkened by the settling of nightfall . Moving slightly to not harshly disturb the still throbbing pain sharply running through his skull , and down his spine , as the male noticed that somehow he was alone.

'Had it been always this way?' The male internally asked himself feeling odd that there wasn't at least one with him.

Eventually standing upon both feet , then looking down with annoyance at the stiffened rough surface of his attire that was currently uncomfortably scratching against his muscled torso , by the cloth that he could almost swore that it was made of some kind of fur , and shouldn't feel that way. While further investigating this , the male discovered that the reason why was somehow gained within his mind by the smell of it, contained his entangled with someone else's unknown stale blood. Upon the discovery the male decided that it was probably high time that he should go about somehow getting himself cleaned up.

Slowly , but surely seemingly days later when it was probably only under a few hours the male had finally came to a strange water source , with the rushing fall of water flowing within it , but what was odd was that it was warm , and not the chilling liquid that he was hesitant of in getting rid of the nastiness now clinging to his exhausted human form. Disrobing , then entering the soothing abyss , started to scrub his body , then his long black hair , and afterwards went about trying to thoroughly fumigate his previously worn attire. Once done started to go about making a small fire , then hanging his clothes , still naked as the day he was born , on a tree branch , and gaining some mere scratches along the way back down when he missed stepped on one branch , falling halfway down onto his bum, but his heart was still beating rapidly , as he had to rescue his pants for they landed straight into the flames , thrown into it by the inertia of his fall.

Although it was when his pants were retrieved quickly from the small searing pyre that he gained that through landing in its descent had no resulting damage to them , but only that they were dry. It was attempted with his white top , but unfortunately it was then that it was discovered that it seemed to be only the cloth made from the red fur had some weird kind of resistance to flame , and because his white top was in the end nothing but ash , the male was stuck with making due with what he had left. Presently warm , and not carrying the stink of whatever vile mixture it entailed outside with the combination of blood, but even that stench wasn't something he wanted on himself when looking for answers.

It was a bit later afterwards once finding some fish to eat , the male had then began his journey for whatever he could find , alone. Thus within the next few days though, the male did come upon something , following within a really short time later a someone, and it was coming to things that it became a disturbingly curious thought coursing through his mind regarding the two he's come across. First was , well the male to this moment he couldn't figure it out , but the second, thing ..It wasn't human , but appeared like some kind of fucked up version of a female, possibly a evil demon spirit with these odd squirming snake-like thingies carrying her about, and talking about taking him to hell.

Although it was with this sudden appearance , in combination with what it had said that encouraged firmly of the reaction only coming to serve as the answer to what the vile bitch proposed.

"Holy fuck ! Hell no ya twisted evil bitch !" The human male screamed , running as though the devil himself was on his heels , waving a rusted sword as he was making his escape.

Breathing heavily as the human male was leaning against, and propping himself upon a tree with his one hand , while looking frantically in various directions to make sure he had lost the sadistic wench . It was when seeing the floating trails stilled within the sky , only watching him from above that had him rusing away once more until running into another male , and after quickly making short introductions , then hiding behind the new companion , making his intent known for the oddly peculiar gaze forming on the other male with his eyes bulging in reaction to his actions.

" Um excuse me, I am a man of the cloth , and even though I enjoy the form of the ladies . I'am sorry to disappoint but that is far as I go in my uncontrollable disobedience to my faith. Although , strangely enough I don't know how I know that , as it was just up to meeting you that I have discovered anything about myself. I wonder why?"

"Look , I don't swing that way , just hide me from that sadistic bitch wanting to burn me alive in hell with her..!" The male in red , with his hair pulled in a long braid away from his face told.

"Who ?" The other male strutting a purple robe, similar to a monk asked.

"The one over there!"

"I don't see anyone ?"

"In the damn sky , fuck !" The quite frustrated male annoyedly further explaining where it was he saw it .

"I don't know what good sake you've been on tonight, or which woman made your lucky night , rocking your world , but I assure you there is no such presence around here. I should know , I am a holy man , you know!" The strange monk stated , as his look of surprise upon his face , while saying it , had the other male slightly inching away from him , but never leaving entirely.

Alas it was when the male still hiding behind the other snuck a peak , it seemed that the hateful woman was gone , therefore relaxed , and went back to the task in getting to know his newly gained friend , maybe both can find whatever it was they both lost in their search together. Especially in discovery , like himself the other male didn't seem to know much himself , with the exception that somehow Buddha had become sloshed enough to make the man in front of him, one of his devout servants.

TBC..


End file.
